Star Crossed Lovers
by chastityreso
Summary: Kendall is a vampire, Carlos is an angel. From the beginning they were always forbidden to love. So what happens when they meet and Kendall claims Carlos as his own? What's the vampire to do when the angel falls in love with him? And will he return that love before it's too late? Kendall/Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Crossed Lovers.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Alright so this is a re-write of a story I started a couple years ago. Like two I guess. And I actually got up to 13 chapters with it. I loved the idea and the work I put in to it so I decided to re-write it as a Kenlos fan fiction._

_There will be a lot of OOC, out-of-characterness in this story because well, it's just how I see my characters. But I hope you all will enjoy it anyway._

_Yes I know the vampire thing is cliche and same probably goes with the angel bit. But I don't really care and hopeful those of you who enjoy my writing style will like this story._

_My apologizes for the short chapter, but again, it's like a introduction._

* * *

"I can't believe they left me." Carlos mumbled to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked along the darkened street, the only light hinting off of widely spaced lamp posts. If there was one thing he didn't like doing, it was walking the streets at night. He wanted nothing more than to summoned his wings and fly home. But he knew as well as the next angel that that was not allowed. And the fact that doing so weakens him immensely, along with any of his abilities, was still in play. He sighed in frustration.

As Carlos continued down the street, he became all too aware of eeriness that surrounded him. And truth to be told, he was frightened. Being an angel, darkness was never his strong suit. He heard of creatures that lurked the darkness and he wasn't in the mood to meet any of them face to face. He quickened his pace at just the mere thought.

That's when his ears caught sound of a soft crying mew. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows as he stopped in his tracks, listening intently for the sound once more. He took a few steps forward, walking about a meter or two, when the noise became louder. He slowly walked along the fence surrounding one of the houses on the street. When he got to the corner he realized the sound was someone weeping.

"Oh God…please-please don't h-hurt me." Carlos heard the low whisper of a pleading woman. He flattened himself up against the fence and cautiously peered around the corner. Only to horrifyingly gasp at the sight his eyes landed on. He quickly pulled back from the corner, hand covering his mouth. Even though his mind screamed for him to run, he did not obey, but instead peered around the corner once more.

* * *

"Oh God…please-please don't h-hurt me." The frightened woman pleaded, looking up into the eyes of her soon to be murder. A low and dark chuckle emitted from the male's throat. She let out a gasp as he harshly tugged her hair, giving way to the flesh on her neck. Her eyes widened and her lower lip began to quiver.

Suddenly Kendall gained a whiff of the most heavenly smell he has ever inhaled – vanilla and chamomile. Right after noticing the smell, his sharp hearing picked up a very faint gasp. And instantly he knew he was not alone. This new scent intrigued him; nothing like the smell of cigarettes and cheap perfume that emitted from the woman before him. He wanted to find the source and soon.

Kendall growled and tugged on the woman's hair once more, earning a terrifying gasp from her again. He wasted no time, baring his fangs. She caught glimpse of his ivory canines and began to scream. As if on cue, he sunk his teeth into the side of her neck. She cried out in pain, endlessly clawing at his arms to release his hold on her. But he wouldn't budge, the futile attempt only causing him to add more pressure.

Soon the woman lessened her struggle, fatigue conquering her body. The color began to drain from her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Within seconds her body fell lifelessly into Kendall's arms. He let it drop to the ground, seeing her no longer serving him a purpose. He raised his hand, wiping the excess blood from his lips. Not moving a single muscle, he stared at the corner through his peripheral vision. And just like that, he vanished.

* * *

Carlos couldn't believe what he just saw. Sure he was told of vampires, but he didn't know they were real, let alone that he'd see one as he was walking home. His mind raced, a million thoughts flying through him. He didn't know what to do, except run. He quickly turned on his heel, taking only a step to find himself against someone's broad chest. His eyes widened and he quickly took a step back. He looked up to see mesmerizing gold ones staring back.

Unfortunately for him, he just met said vampire in all in his pale beauty. His dark red lips curved upward into a smirk, sniffing the air. He closed his eyes. "Mm, you smell delicious." He said, licking his lips. With every step Carlos took backwards, he took forwards. His back softly hit the fence, leaving barely any room between him and the vampire. Kendall placed both hands on either side of him, not allowing for any easy escape. "Why is it that your scent arouses me so?" He asked, leaning in towards his neck.

Carlos' heart began racing as the vampire continued to breathe in his scent. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Once again his mind screamed for him to run. But his body had second thoughts.

"No human has ever-" Kendall began but immediately stopped. His lips formed another smirk, baring his fangs. "My, my. It seems I have found myself a little lost angel." He mused. Kendall brought his hand up and softly stroked the side of Carlos' face. The shorter boy turned his head, eyes shut tightly. When the vampire's hands trailed to his neck and then lower down his body, that's when Carlos panicked. A raw white energy surrounded him. Kendall snatched his hand back, a spark from the energy burning him. He chuckled, healing instantly.

He eyed the energy, amusement on his face. He knew this angel wouldn't be able to keep it up long. So he just waited. His abilities wouldn't work through the field. But he may not have to use them anyway. He already noticed him weakening.

_I can't-I can't keep…this up. _Carlos thought, all his energy escaping his body. Suddenly the field around him dispersed into tiny white sparkles and the angel collapsed into the vampire's arms. Kendall smirked again.

"Well now, that was easy." He said. He looked down at the unconscious angel in his arms, the smell overwhelming him once more. He took a deep whiff again, feeling heaven once more as he closed his eyes. Under any other circumstances, he would have bitten the boy and drained him right then and there. But something about this angel intrigued him. He scent aroused him and his features captivated him. Besides, he wanted to hear the moans from his newly found angel once he feed from him.

* * *

_Did you guys like that? If so let me know. Like I said I have 13 chapters of this story already typed. If enough people like it I'll update fast._

_Please review. Your comments motivate me and help me to write more and better. Reviews are highly appreciated :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star Crossed Lovers.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Okay guys, I understand the first chapter may have been a bit of a let down. But! It get's better alright? The story may seem to progress slowly, but well it flows better that way. Oh also, James and Kendall are brother's in this. It fits with the story so for now, they don't have a last name either._

_I apologize if my writing seems kind of weird or off. But the only thing I changed in this chapters were names a a few other details, but it's still the same as it was when I wrote it two years ago._

_Any-who enjoy :) Oh and shout out to my wonderful readers, this time specifically JaganLover, HoodieTobi, and Kenlos. It means a lot that you all love my stories so much. Seriously all of you guys, I have the best readers every okay. I love you all._

_No beta reader._

* * *

Kendall scooped the angel in to his arms and with inhumane speed, he ran back to his mansion. He walked in through the doors. His brother, who was lounging lazily on the sofa, looked up. He furred his eyebrows. "Dinner?" He asked, eyeing the boy in his younger brother's arms.

"Dessert." Kendall answered, walking up the stairs to his room. James just shrugged and went back to watching the TV screen.

Kendall shifted Carlos in his arms easily, and opened the door. He walked inside, closing it with his foot. He gently laid him on the bed, sitting next to him. He leaned closer and traced the stunning features upon his face. He pulled his hand back and frowned. Why was he getting so…captivated by this boy? And that was just it. This was a _guy_. _He_ was a guy. And he knew very well he wasn't gay. Or that's what he thought. He sighed quietly in frustration.

"Then why haven't I killed you yet?" Kendall asked the unconscious angel. As if to mock him, Carlos shifted slightly, turning his head. This gave him a wonderful view of the caramel colored flesh of his neck. He absentmindedly licked his lips. The scent this angel gave off was intoxicating. With each passing second, his self-restraint was fading.

Kendall leaned towards Carlos' neck, baring his fangs. He brushed his canines against his skin and he felt the angel shiver underneath him. He was about to pierce his skin when Carlos subconsciously whimpered, quickly stopping Kendall. He blinked, looking at the angel sleeping soundly. And he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not now at least. So instead he opted for an alternative.

He placed his lips along Carlos' and began suck on his skin hard. He wanted to leave a very noticeable hickey, indicating the angel was off limits to anyone else but him. He was about to stop, when the sound off soft moaning caught his ears. He smirked against Carlos' neck, realizing it was him. He enjoyed that. Kendall began sucking on his neck again, even harder this time.

"Mm…" Carlos moaned, still in his deep sleep. Kendall pulled anyway once he was satisfied, the sounds of the angel's moans like music to his ears. He pulled the covers over him and left the room.

* * *

Carlos woke up the next day, confused and disoriented. At first he had no idea of last night's event, let alone where he currently was. That is until he stretched his neck and felt a tiny sharp pain. He slowly got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He stopped and gawked as he stood in the doorway. Was he in a bathroom or a resort spa? The tub was marble, a mixture of tans and golds and sat in the middle of the room. It looked like an expensive hot tub with multiple shower heads than a normal bath. And it was so spacious; like you could play volleyball in here or something.

Carlos slowly stepped into the room, heading towards the full body length mirror. His eyes widened and he touched the very noticeable mark on his neck. He winced at his touch, the mark still sore. Carlos tried to remember everything that happened since last night up to this point. His eyes widened again when it all came back to him.

He met a vampire. He tried to turn his energy into a force field to keep him back. But that didn't work. And then he blacked out. _I remember a strong pair of arms catching me. And I remember someone-someone…_ He thought, blushing as he touched the mark again. _Sucking on my neck…I must be at his home._ He quickly turned on his heel and ran out of the bathroom. "I have to get out of here." He whispered.

Wasting no time at all, Carlos dashed for the door. He gripped it tightly and quickly threw it open, only to come in contact with someone's broad chest. Before he could stumble backwards, arms wrapped around his waist. He blushed like mad and tried to push himself from the man's grasp. He stopped when he felt the man's deep chuckle vibrate through his chest.

"And where does my little angel think he is going?" Kendall asked, an amused look gracing his face. Carlos blushed again.

_His? I am not his. I don't belong to anyone._ He thought, squirming out of his grasp. Kendall chuckled again, not letting him go. After a few more minutes Carlos concluded that his attempt was futile and he stopped struggling.

"That's a good boy." Kendall said. Carlos puffed off his cheeks in annoyance and he instantly thought it was cute. Carlos yelped, feeling himself being lifted off the ground. He absently wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck; fear of falling taking over. He saw that he was being carried to the bed. Kendall laid him down on the bed and hovered over him, causing him to blush again. Kendall smirked. "What is your name?"

Carlos didn't want to answer. He was being held against his will be a vampire. Who could very well kill him at any moment; whether he was an angel or not. But he did answer. "…Carlos Garcia." He whispered, looking away.

"Carlos Garcia." He heard him repeat. "Carlos." Carlos blushed again as he listened to the deep, sensual voice call his name. Damn, how could this man be sexy without even trying?

"What's…yours?" Kendall lightly smirked.

"Kendall." He answered. Carlos cocked his head to the side a bit and the vampire found that gesture to be more than cute.

"Kendall…" Carlos whispered. Once that sound hit the vampire's ears, his eyes closed. He absolutely loved the sound of his voice coming from that heavenly mouth.

"Say it again." Kendall demanded, yet it almost sounded like a plea. The angel hesitated.

"…Kendall." He said, a bit louder this time. Without warning, Kendall buried his face in Carlos' neck. He tensed up, another blush staining his cheeks.

"My name sounds like heaven escaping your lips." He moaned. "And it turns me on." Carlos' eyes widened when he felt Kendall's tongue brush against his neck. A shiver ran through his entire body. "Little angel, you are now mine." With those words said, he bared his fangs and pierced the delicate skin.

"Ah..." Carlos gasped loudly; he arms clutching around Kendall's neck tightly. Once again his mind protested; screamed for him to fight back. But Carlos' body did not. Kendall dug his fangs in deeper, drinking Carlos to his core. It hurt like hell. But to Carlos' surprise he felt just as much pleasure as he did pain. And without having any control over himself, he began to moan.

Kendall was satisfied with the sounds he pulled from Carlos. The angel began to weaken as Kendall noticed his heart beat slowing. He pulled away, sparing Carlos' life. He licked at the wound, healing it but keeping an even more noticeable scar – one that will never go away.

Carlos attempted to open his eyes, but he couldn't. All his body wanted to do now was sleep. His arms slowly slipped from Kendall's neck as he faded into darkness. The last thing that left his lips was, "Kendall."

Surprisingly, Kendall lightly smiled at the whisper of his name. He leaned down and kissed the corner of Carlos' lips, then tucked him in to bed. With once last glance, he left the room.

* * *

_Right well I hope you guys liked that. Um tell me if I need to improve on another. Comments, criticism, and suggestions are always welcomed :)_

_And please review if you liked it. Reviews give me more motivation to write and I really appreciate them._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star Crossed Lovers.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Okay so here's chapter three. I'm working as fast as I can you guys. So please be patient. And um, I don't really think I can update like five stories in one day..._

_But! I guess I can try my best though. So just hang in there okay. Thanks for sticking around :)_

_So actually, I do have a beta. Any mistakes you see would be her fault for not catching them._

* * *

Kendall glided down the hallway; intently thinking about the angel asleep in his bed. He wasn't sure of what was going on in his mind. He wasn't gay he kept telling himself. Yet he wanted that angel. He wanted Carlos all to himself. And there was no way in hell he was going to give him up. But once again, he'd swear to himself that he wasn't gay.

He sighed in frustration; nothing he neither did nor said helped him. That is until one of the random wenches that hung around the estate, brushed passed him, trailing her hand across his chest. And for the time being, that was enough to change his mind. He followed her into the closest bedroom; shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Carlos woke up again for the second time that day, still in that vampire's bed. He sat up and instantly his hand went to the mark on his neck.

_Little angel, you are now mine._

Carlos shuddered. He really did now belong to someone. He drew his knees to his chest and rested against the head board. He recalled that event in his mind vividly. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Yet it felt really good. And he…liked it. He sighed in frustration and threw his hands up in defeat.

"That doesn't make any sense." He huffed to himself. He stood up. "I belong to no one. I'm out of here." He declared and headed for the door. This time his cautiously opened it. He looked up and down the halls; no one. He slowly crept out of the room and down the hall, moving about on a whim. He had no idea where he was going.

Carlos stopped walking and began to use his sight. One of the abilities he had as an angel. He could stay in one spot but his vision could travel without him. He got only a few hundred feet when he was knocked from his sight. He was still week from this morning. And even from using his sight, he didn't see anything useful.

He continued down the hall, thankful he hadn't run into anyone else yet. Somehow he made it to the backyard. Now he could just fly out of here. But Carlos hung his head and his hopeful thought fluttered away. Summoning his wings was one of his abilities that took the most energy from him. And right now he was in no condition to do that.

Still he didn't want to back into the mansion. Carlos stepped out into the backyard, eyes widening as his peered around. This wasn't a backyard, it was a damn forest. But he didn't care. He was not going back inside that mansion. Carlos headed off in a random direction. Soon enough he got lost.

"Great." He mumbled, leaning against a tree. Suddenly the sound of rustling grass caught his attention.

"Kendall, there you are. I was looking-" Carlos looked up to see another tall and gorgeous guy before him. He smirked, baring a fang. "Well now, you are not Kendall." With long, quick strides he advance on Carlos, who backed himself farther against the tree. "Yet you carry his scent." Suddenly the new vampire noticed the mark. "Ah he has marked you. That would explain why I smelled such a heavenly scent mixed with his." The vampire moved closer to Carlos, closing the already small gap between them. "What is your name?"

Carlos didn't want to answer, and he especially did not want to answer this guy. He had an off vibe and quite frankly, it scared him. He wanted Kendall. "C-Carlos." He answered nervously. The vampire smirked.

"Carlos? I am Jett. One of Kendall's…friends." He smirked, baring his fangs again. Carlos swallowed hard.

_Kendall..._ His mind whispered.

* * *

Kendall sat up in bed, the girl from earlier lying next to him asleep. He woke up when he heard someone calling out his name. He got up out of bed and dressed himself, then walked back to his room. No longer paying any mind to the girl back in the other room. Before he opened his door, he knew Carlos wasn't in there. He chuckled to himself. The angel really thought he could escape. Now that he had marked him, they were connected. And no matter how far or fast he ran, Kendall would always be able to find him.

He walked down the hall and made his way to the backyard. He shook his head once he stepped outside. "He is going to get himself lost." He said to himself. He only took a few steps into the yard before his eyes darkened. Not only did he smell his angel's scent but there was another as well. And they were pretty close to one another. "Jett." He growled.

* * *

Carlos looked everywhere for any means of escaping this new vampire's presence, but so far, that proved impossible. Jett smirked, baring another fang. "You are afraid." He said, chuckling. Carlos looked up at Jett, frowning.

"I-I'm not afraid," He defended, obviously lying. Of course he was scared. This guy was staring at him like he wanted to eat him, or well…worse. Jett placed both of his arms on either side of Carlos, closing off any means of escape.

"It is not wise to lie to me…_little angel_." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Do you know that you are quite a rare little gem?" He asked, and suddenly a devious smirk graced his lips as he pressed himself against Carlos, pinning him to the tree.

Carlos' eyes widened and he tried to push Jett off of him. But the vampire just chuckled, grabbing the angel's wrists and pinning them above the tree. He held them both with one hand as he used the other to brush against Carlos' cheek, trailing his hand down to his neck. Jett brushed his thumb over the skin there.

"Do you know what would happen, little angel, if I were to bite you, then take you as my own?" He asked again and purpose bared his fangs completely. And this was the moment Carlos started panicking and he tried to wiggle his way out of the vampire's grasp. Jett could only chuckle. "Really, little angel, do you think struggling against me will work?" He shifted slightly, moving his hands down to Carlos' waist, as he leaned down towards the angel's neck. But suddenly he stopped. "Ah Kendall, how nice of you to join us." He said, disdainfully.

At the mention of Kendall's name, Carlos' head snapped up and his eyes came in contact with unhappy gold ones. "Kendall…" He breathed in relief.

"Get your hands off of him right now, Jett. You know he belongs to me." Kendall demanded, his voice low and threatening. Jet raised an eyebrow.

"And you think I care? You have found yourself an angel and that is quite rare. Oh and a very attractive one at that." Jett said, licking his lips as he looked back at Carlos. The angel blushed and looked away uncomfortably.

"I won't say this again. Let him go." Kendall growled. Jett sighed and let go of Carlos, stepping away so the angel could move again. Carlos quickly stumbled over to Kendall and into his arms. Kendall protectively wrapped them around him and Jett raised an eyebrow.

"I do not understand why you marked him as yours instead of draining him. What is it about that angel that has so taken with him? Last time I checked, you were only attracted to women." Jett smirked, a smug look on his face. "How was that wench you fucked earlier? I can smell her all over you." With that said, he walked away.

Kendall glared at his retreating back. At those words, Carlos felt his heart sink and he didn't even know why. It's not like he cares about whom Kendall sleeps with. _Right?_

Kendall sighed and looked down at his angel. "Did he hurt you?" He asked the smaller boy. Carlos snapped out of his daze and frowned. He placed his hands against the taller boy and started pushing himself out of the vampire's grasp.

"Let me go," He demanded. Kendall raised an eyebrow but didn't let the angel go. However, Carlos didn't stop struggling in his arms.

"What is wrong?" He asked. Carlos stopped struggling and looked up at Kendall.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ You mark me as yours. Then you go and screw some girl. What the hell is right with that?" Carlos asked, shakily. Kendall smirked, baring a fang.

"Are you jealous?" He asked with a chuckle. Carlos looked away.

"N-No, I'm…hurt." The Latino whispered. Kendall's eyes soften after a moment; realizing he did hurt the angel. Without warning, he grabbed Carlos' waist and hoisted him up off the ground. Carlos yelped in surprise and quickly wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist in fear of falling. Suddenly the vampire pinned Carlos against the nearest tree, locking his lips with the Latino's

Carlos' eyes widened and he felt his heart began to race. Kendall nibbled on his bottom lip, causing him to gasp. He slipped his tongue inside and mapped out ever part of Carlos' mouth that it could find. Kendall pressed himself into him even more, causing him to brush up against Carlos' shaft. The angel moaned loudly and Kendall smirked against his lips.

He continued to kiss Carlos, and after a while, he started to kiss him back. Their tongues intertwined and danced in a sensual tango, and Carlos could feel himself nearly falling apart under Kendall. Soon, he pulled away, allowing his angel to breath. He looked down at Carlos. "I'm sorry, my angel." He apologized. "Do not be jealous." He gently traced the mark he left on the smaller boy. Carlos instantly closed his eyes and moaned out soft. Kendall couldn't help but smirk, loving the sounds _his_ angel made.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Originally, uh, something more was supposed to happen between Jett and Carlos. But I kind of went easy on the baby. So yeah._

_Anyway reviews are highly appreciated and adored and yeah, so send them in okay? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star Crossed Lovers.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_So yeah, uh, I don't want to update this story too fast, because well, I don't want it too catch up to the chapter I've last worked on too fast. Did that make sense? But yeah, I'm working on chapter 13 while I wait to update the chapters I have written now, so hopefully this won't be a problem. I honestly have no idea if you guys understood anything I just said._

_So yeah, just enjoy the chapter :) Oh also, James is Kendall's brother. They don't have last names so yeah, but having them be brothers works better with my plot/characters. And Logan won't show up for quite a few chapters. But don't worry guys, he'll be here. Because well, James needs someone ;D_

_Um, I can't remember if my beta reader proof read this for me. So please ignore any mistakes._

* * *

When Kendall stopped tracing his mark, Carlos looked away with a blush on his face. The vampire smirked. "You are so damn cute when you blush." He said. That caused him to blush even more.

"C-Can you put me down n-now?" Carlos asked, stuttering.

"Hm, I do not think so." He answered. Carlos looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why not?" The Latino asked. Kendall squeezed his ass and he squealed loudly blushing again like mad.

"That is why." The blonde chuckled. He stepped back from the tree and began to carry him back to the house. Carlos wrapped his arms around his neck again in fear that he could fall. As if reading his mind, Kendall leaned towards his ear and whispered, "I will not let you fall, my angel."

That caused his blush to deepen; but his heart to flutter as well. Carlos leaned against Kendall's torso and buried his face into his neck, taking in his scent. _He smells so good_. He thought. _So masculine yet so calming_. He closed his eyes and relaxed in his arms.

Kendall smiled lightly as he continued to the house. He walked inside, people around staring at the two of them. Carlos blushed from embarrassment and buried his flushed face into the crook of Kendall's neck. He chuckled at the shy angel. He carried the Latino back up to his room. As they were walking down the hallway, Kendall's brother exited his own room. He raised an eyebrow at the two.

"So you spared his life I see." James said, walking closer. He sniffed the air. "And marked him too. That must mean you have taken a liking to this-" He sniffed the air once more and an amused smile appeared on his face. "-angel." He walked up behind Kendall so he could look at Carlos. "My name is James."

Carlos tensed up at the sight of yet another vampire, remembering his encounter with Jett. Kendall quickly took notice and set his angel down. He possessively wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Do not worry. He will not hurt you. He is nothing like Jett." He assured. James made a disgusted face.

"Nowhere near that damn creature." He cursed. Carlos could tell he didn't like them. They shared something in common already. James leaned closer to Carlos. "As my brother has said. No need to worry. I can tell you have already had an unpleasant encounter with Jett. When Kendall is not around and he bothers you at all, tell me. And I will surely kick his ass for my brother." Carlos couldn't help but smile. James smiled back and Kendall chuckled. "What is your name little angel?"

Carlos didn't know why, but he was a bit more comfortable around them now. Around both vampires actually. "Carlos Garcia." He answered.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Carlos. But I must bid you two farewell. Night is falling and I have a date." He waved good bye and walked away. Carlos nervously bit his lip as he stood in Kendall's embrace. _What now?_

Kendall began to move, signally Carlos to follow him. Carlos didn't budge at first, not really wanted to move for he didn't know what to do now. Kendall leaned against his ear, his breath ghosting the shell. It sent shivers down the Latino's spine. "Walk with me or I will carry you again." The blonde whispered, groping his ass. Carlos squealed in surprise and began walking. The vampire smirked and walked along the halls, his arm still wrapped around the angel's waist.

* * *

Later that day, Carlos sat on the bed, his hand fidgeting with themselves as Kendall walked around his room. There was something he wanted to ask the vampire. But he was afraid to. He sighed, decided to just say it. "May I go home?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice.

Kendall didn't stop whatever it was he was doing and simply answered, "No." Carlos' head shot up.

"Why not?" Carlos cried out, clearly upset. The vampire's eyes narrowed and he quickly advanced towards the angel. He leaned above him, causing him to lay his back against the bed. He placed both his hands on either side of the Latino's head.

"Because you belong to me. This is your home now." Kendall growled possessively. "Whether you like it or not, you may not leave this place unless I say so. And do not test me, my angel. Or I will punish you." Carlos looked at him through slightly frightened eyes. "Understand?" He nodded. "Good. I must leave now. Remember what I said." He brushed his thumb against his mark on Carlos' neck. The Latino moaned wantonly, closing his eyes instantly. Kendall smirked, stepping back and he whimpered at the loss of touch. Without a word, the blonde left the room.

Carlos let out a sigh, sitting up. He was saddened and he felt depression kicking in. He scooted back on the bed until his back hit the headboard. He drew his knees to his chest and sniffled. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be locked away by someone who just viewed him as a 'possession'. Silent tears ran down his cheeks and he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Kendall dropped the lifeless male before him, rain pounding down on his body. He stared up at the sky, his eyes closing tightly as he let out a frustrated yell. The blood on his lips mixed with the water and trailed down his jaw. He brought his head back down and leaned against the alley wall.

This was the third human he's fed from that night. Yet none of them satisfied his hunger. Ever since he drank from that angel, no other blood quenched is thirst. He punched the wall, cracking it a great deal.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He cursed to himself. "I've never been so…confused. Ugh!" He threw up his hands in defeat and disappeared into the darkness.

It wasn't until near dawn, did Kendall return home. He walked into his bed room, completely exhausted. He didn't even bother turning on the lights and he walked to his bathroom. He didn't need to – his vision excellent in the darkness. He emerged from the bathroom in only a pair of black sweats. He quietly made his way to his bed and stopped once his caught sight of his angel asleep, sitting upright against the headboard.

Kendall placed his arms behind his neck and under his knees, lifting him with ease. He took notice on how light he felt and made a note to treat him to a large breakfast in the morning. He gently placed Carlos flat on the bed and climbed in next to him. He protectively wrapped his arms around his petite form.

Carlos subconsciously turned in his sleep, snuggling closer to Kendall. The vampire lightly smiled, tenderly kissing his forehead. Then he, himself drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Carlos woke up, enjoying the comfortable feeling surrounding his body. In his mind he wished it was the comfort of his own bed he felt, but deep inside he knew he was far from it. His eyes slowly fluttered opened to see the sleeping vampire in front of him. He had to admit, Kendall was very gorgeous. And when he slept, he was even more stunning.

Carlos lightly trailed a hand over his defined features, his fingertips landing on his lips. His soft digits brushed against them. He blushed, drawing his hand back quickly. Suddenly he was rewarded with a deep chuckle and the vampire's eyes opened.

"Don't be so shy, my love." Kendall said. Carlos didn't say anything, his blush only deepening.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." He mumbled, quietly. The blonde chuckled again.

"No need to apologize. I require a limited amount of sleep." Carlos mouthed an 'oh.' The vampire found it cute and instantly his eyes landing on the Latino's soft pink lips. Without warning he pressed a kiss to the angel's lips. Carlos' eyes widened for moment but seconds later he gave in none-the-less.

Kendall smirked against his lips and nibbled on the bottom one, instantly they parted for him and he slipped his tongue inside. He twirled his tongue around Carlos' before exploring every crevice of his warm mouth that it could find. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against him, deepening the kiss. Carlos hesitantly kissed him back, his tongue intertwining with Kendall's. He sucked on the angel's tongue, pulling an inaudible moan from him.

He smirked again, parting from those sweet lips, allowing Carlos to breath. The Latino began panting heavily, his face flushed. Kendall just chuckled, brushing his thumb across his cheek.

"Are you hungry, my angel?" Kendall asked. As if to answer him, Carlos' stomach growled, another blush staining his cheeks. "I shall take that as a yes." He chuckled, sitting up and climbing out of bed. "I will have the cook prepare you a large breakfast."

That's when Carlos took full noticed of the half-naked vampire in front of him. Kendall's back was towards him as he stretched out his muscles. Carlos stared, captivated by the flawlessness of his pale skin. He wasn't very muscular, but he was built almost athletically and showed in all the right places.

Kendall smirked again, feeling the angel's eyes upon him. He turned around, continuing to stretch, pretending to be oblivious to the stare. Carlos couldn't tear his eyes away as they trailed up his lean stomach and toned chest. The vampire leaned over him, his naked torso deadly close to Carlos'.

It wasn't until he felt his breath on his face, did he realize what was happening. He jumped slightly, blushing like mad. "Do you like what you see?" He asked, seductively. Carlos couldn't control his actions and nodded. Kendall leaned in and nibbled on the shell of his ear, causing him to close his eyes and let out a moan. As much as he wanted to play with his angel, he wanted him to eat first. He needed the strength. He grabbed his hand and pulled Carlos to his feet. He didn't even bother to grab a shirt as he led him out of the room and to the dining hall.

* * *

_You guys know the drill._

_Please review because reviews give me more motivation to write :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Star Crossed Lovers.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language/sexual themes. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Okay so here's chapter five. Yes for those of you who have been waiting, coughRebeccacough, there is a small little ahem sexy scene in here._

_Do hope you enjoy ;)_

_Any mistakes are my beta reader's fault._

* * *

Kendall lead Carlos by the hand into the dining hall just as Jett was leaving. He nodded at the two, greeting them with a smirk. The Latino tensed up and subconsciously shifted closer to the blonde. He frowned and wrapped his right arm securely around his waist. Jett just laughed to himself and kept walking. Kendall sighed and pulled out a chair for Carlos.

"Thank you." He whispered. Kendall lightly smiled as he sat down. Then he made his way to the kitchen. Carlos sat at the table, peering around the room. It was very modern with an old century feel to it. He gaped as he stared at the other end of the table. It looked like it was nearly a mile long. About a few minutes later, Kendall came back, sitting down next to Carlos at the head of the table. He took Carlos' hand, brushing his thumb gentle over the back of it.

"Breakfast will be out soon." He informed and Carlos nodded. A few minutes later James waltzed into the room, walking around the table to sit next to Kendall and across from the Latino.

"So how is the little angel doing this morning?" He asked, leaning across the table with a smile on his face. Carlos was looking down, about to answer when his stomach did for him. The two vampires chuckled.

"Hungry." Kendall answered for him instead. The angel blushed. A few minutes later the food was brought out. Carlos' eyes widened, his mouth agape at all the dishes being set in front of him. Every time a new plate was set down in front of him, his eyes darted to it.

"I-Is all this food for me?" He asked Kendall, looking over at him wide eyed. Kendall nodded. "But what about you two?"

"We do not really need to eat human food. Once in a while, when we have a craving for it. But not often." James answered, casually.

"And besides my little angel, you haven't eaten in quite some time. You need to. This is all for you." Kendall explained. Carlos looked back at the food and lightly smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered. Kendall lips curved upwards a bit.

"You are welcome." James smiled at his brother. This angel was really doing something to him. He stood up, touching Kendall's shoulder.

"I must be going, I have matters to attend to. But I will see you later." He said to Kendall. Carlos looked up, with a sausage link halfway in his mouth, hearing the older vampire talking about leaving.

"You're leaving?" Came Carlos's muffled question. James chuckled, walking over to Carlos. He pinched his cheek.

"Yes I am, little angel. But I will be back later today." He said. Kendall watched Carlos' face as he talked to his brother. Naughty thoughts ran through his mind at the sight of something sticking out of his angel's mouth. When James left the room, Carlos looked back to see Kendall staring at him. He blushed.

"W-what?" He asked, shyly. Kendall lightly smiled and waved it off, signally for him to resume eating. He just did as he was told.

After Carlos was finished eating, Kendall lead him back to his room. "I must attend to some business. Stay here." He instructed, caressing Carlos's cheek. He shivered under his touch and just nodded. "Good." He gave him a peck on the lips and left the room.

Carlos sighed and walked around the room, his lips tingling slightly. He didn't know why, but he just accepted it. He walked to the bathroom and stood in the doorway. "Hm, it's been a few days since I had a shower." He said to himself, walking in. He rummaged around the bathroom, looking for things to use. Once he found everything, he turned on the water. Once the water was hot enough for him, he stripped down and stepped into the shower.

The hot water felt nice and relaxing against his skin. He closed his eyes and just stood under the running water. For now he was content just doing that.

* * *

Kendall walked down the hallway to Jett's section of the mansion. He threw open the large doors to his wing, not even bothering to make his entrance known. He didn't need to, Jett knew he was coming. He walked into the sitting room.

"Ah, Kendall, whatever happened to manners?" He asked, sitting in an oversized chair in front of his fireplace. Kendall stood in front of him with a frown upon his face.

"I want to make it crystal clear that you are to go nowhere near Carlos." He stated, his voice laced with a possessive tone. Jett smirked, clearly amused.

"And why should I not?"

"Because he is mine."

"But here is what I do not understand. What says he is yours? A mark means nothing to me. Besides, why do you want him? You are not even gay." That sentence caused Kendall to stop and think. Jett was right. He wasn't gay. Was he?

"Why do you want him? You are not gay either." He countered. Jett chuckled, shaking his head.

"Kendall, Kendall. Because you do. You want him. Besides he is an angel. They are rare. Do you know the power you can possess by taking one?" He asked, standing up. That caused anger to flare inside of Kendall. He stepped up to Jett.

"If you lay a single hand on him I will kill you." He growled, his eyes darkening immensely.

"Is that a threat?" Jett smirked, amused yet again. Kendall's eyes narrowed.

"No, that's a promise." With that said he walked out of Jett's room, slamming the door shut. Jett smirked again. Kendall presented him with a challenge. He wanted that angel. And he was going to do whatever it took to get him.

* * *

Kendall sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked back to his room. He opened the door and stepped in, noticing his angel wasn't in sight. The sound of running water caught his ears. A wolfish grin graced his face as he made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door quietly to see Carlos standing under the shower head, water running down his luscious body.

He was instantly turned on by just the sight of the Latino's naked form. He slowly licked his lips as he eyes trailed up and down Carlos. He smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. He watched as Carlos turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his body, stepping out of the shower. Instantly his stare caught the still smirking vampire's gaze.

A heavy blushed stained his cheeks. He's never been so embarrassed. "I uh- I needed to um- I haven't taken a shower in-" Before Carlos could say anymore he was pinned to the wall. Kendall placed a finger to his lips.

"Ssh." He lightly whispered, pulling off the towel. Carlos shuddered as he felt the air around his still slightly damped body. Kendall leaned in towards his neck and started sucking on the mark, hard. Immediately the Latino began moaning, wantonly. Kendall smirked at the sound. He began trailing his lips down his body.

Carlos tried his best to bite back his moan. But that was proving difficult. Any more restraint flew out the window when a cold hand wrapped tightly around his hardening length. He let out a sharp breath as Kendall began to stroke him up and down. At the same time his lips attached on to one of Carlos' perked nipples.

He moaned again, loudly as his eyes fluttered close. Pleasure began coursing through Carlos, but what Kendall was doing wasn't nearly enough. He didn't want to beg, but he needed it. He needed more of the pleasure.

"F-faster…p-please…" He pleaded. Kendall raised an eyebrow and smirked, looking up at Carlos' flushed face. He knelt down in front of him.

"Does my angel wish for me to…pleasure him more?" He asked, speeding up the movement his hand was making. He roughly swiped his thumb across the slit on the head of his length, causing Carlos to buck into his hand, pre-cum sliding down his shaft. Kendall gazed up at the angel's face, watching it twist in pleasure. He began to stroke his shaft faster, adding more pressure. He gave it a harsh tug, pulling a loud gasp from him.

Kendall continued, bent on receiving more moans from his angel. Soon Carlos felt his release coming and fast. He gracefully arched his back from against the wall as he came on his hands and a bit on his shirt. He blushed as his small form leaned against the wall for support. He looked down, watching Kendall's moves.

Kendall looked up at Carlos, smirking as he licked the cum off his hand, causing Carlos' blush to deepened. He grasped his member in his hand once more and instantly Carlos's eyes closed again. However, they flew open when he felt something warm and slick brush against the head of his length. He looked down to see Kendall teasingly licking at the tip of his length. He let out a loud moan when his tongue purposely brushed over the slit, hard.

Carlos hissed in pleasure as he felt Kendall's skilled tongue lick down the length of his shaft. Once and a while he would nip and suck at his skin. The torture was soon becoming too much to bare.

"K-Kendall…p-please…don't tease…m-me…" He begged breathlessly. The vampire looked up to see his angel writhing under his actions. And he loved it. He wanted to see him squirm even more. He licked his way back to the head of his hard member and took a bit of the tip into his warm mouth. Carlos moaned quietly, enjoying the feeling. His eyes closed once more as Kendall took his entire length into his mouth.

His hand began to stroke and massage the base of his length, earning loud moans from his angel. Carlos threw his head back as he felt pure pleasure spread through his entire body.

"Oh god…Kendall, more p-please!" He pleaded again as his hands found their way to the vampire's hair, gripping the strands like they were his only life line. Kendall mentally smirked and obliged to his angel's plea. His hand began to stroke his length faster and harder.

Kendall's amazing mouth continued with its sinful action, pulling the Latino ever so close to his release. He relaxed his jaw more, allowing himself to take the angel in as deep as he could. Once the tip brushed against the back of his throat he began to hum, sending sensual vibrations through him. Carlos gasped, unable to keep himself from bucking forward. He let out a long moan as Kendall hummed again then began to bob up and down. Carlos felt that warm feeling pooling in his lower abdomen, signing he was close and Kendall could tell by the way his body tensed.

_That's it my angel. Cum for me. Long and hard._ He thought, never ceasing his actions. And soon enough, Carlos' orgasm hit him. He released into Kendall's mouth, the vampire milking him dry. He swallowed everything he had in his mouth then leaned forward to lick the cum from his shaft. Carlos shivered and let out a small mew.

Kendall stood back up, licking his lips. Carlos didn't have time to blush as he felt his knees buckle underneath him, falling into Kendall's strong arms. He just lay against him, panting heavily. The vampire chuckled.

"I see that took a lot out of you, huh?" He asked, clearly amused as he lifted Carlos into his arms and he walked out of the room. The Latino didn't say anything, only avoiding Kendall's gaze.

* * *

Carlos sat on Kendall's bed, still naked with his knees drawn against his chest. Kendall was searching his wardrobe for something Carlos could wear. He walked back to him a few minutes later with a pair of black jeans and a light gray tee. He handed them to Carlos. He took them, staring questionable at the clothing items then he looked up at Kendall. He shrugged.

"I may be a vampire, but I still have a good sense of fashion." He defended. "They'll be slightly big on you. But it will suffice, since they are clothes I can no longer fit and you are slimmer than I am." Carlos just nodded and stood up, slipping on the clothes. Kendall chuckled as he watched. "Though, I rather liked it better when you were naked."

Carlos blushed deeply, but was glad he wasn't facing Kendall. "Thank you for the clothes." He said, turning around. Kendall just nodded.

"I will stop by your place to retrieve some of your clothes tonight."

"Can I com-"

"No." Carlos looked down and sat back on the bed, saddened. Kendall took noticed and walked over to him, sitting on the bed. He gently grasped his chin and had him look at him.

"I will take you outside the mansion tomorrow." Kendall said.

"Really?" Carlos asked, eyes lighting up in hopefulness.

"Yes. But one place only."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. One place was better that no place. "Okay."

"Think about where you would like to go and I will spend the day there with you." Carlos quirked his eyebrows and titled his head to the side once Kendall had let go.

"All day with me? But what about the s-" Kendall cut him off.

"Do not worry about me, I can survive in sunlight." He explained. Carlos mentally berated himself, realizing for a moment there that he really was worried about the vampire.

"Oh well, thank you."

"You are welcome, my angel."

* * *

_Well how was it? Did ya like it? ;D_

_Anyway please leave me a review telling me how I did or if you liked it. They are much appreciated and totally adored :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star Crossed Lovers.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Okay you guys, finally got chapter six up. Do hope you enjoy. I'm sorry though, because I think this chapter is quite boring. But still enjoy it._

_Oh by the way, I think I've mentioned that Kendall and James are brothers. Their last name is Coleman. Just pointing that out._

* * *

Carlos walked around the mansion, doing his best to be familiar with the place he now had to call home. Kendall had given him permission to wander around, as long as he stayed away from Jett. The Latino didn't need to be told twice; he never wanted to run into that vampire again. He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. He didn't like the fact he needed permission to go anywhere. But there was nothing he could do about it. So he thought he might as well make the best of it.

He continued down the hall until he came to a big set of black doors with gold décor. He stopped and stared up at them, blinking in amazement at how huge they were. He debated for a second, and with both hands, he slowly pushed opened one of the doors. He stepped into a darkened room, the only light spilling in through the two large windows on the left side of the room. Carlos looked up at the floor-to-ceiling length bookshelves lining the adjacent walls.

He had found his way into the library. Carlos walked up to the bookshelves and glance around, gazing in awe at the amount of books before him. He brushed his fingertips against the binds of a few books, leaving a trail behind him. A lot of these books looked and seemed much older than him.

"I see you have found the library." Carlos jumped at the sound of the new voice, surprised. The vampire chuckled at the action. Carlos looked at the door to see James leaning against the door frame.

The angel blushed out of embarrassment. "I um-" Carlos began, looking down and twiddling his fingers together.

James couldn't help but chuckle again. "You're bored, aren't you?" He asked, crossing his arms and giving the raven haired boy a knowing look.

"Well a bit." Carlos answered, giving him a sheepish look.

"Would you like a tour?" James offered, uncrossing his arms. He watched as the angel nodded, walking up to him. He smiled down at the Latino and led him out of the room. He guided him through the entire mansion, showing him everything there was to show him.

"Wow, this place is really big." Carlos commented, looking around everything in complete awe. "It's so modern, yet has an old century feel to it." He looked over at James.

The vampire nodded his head in agreement. "Well it is very old, but obviously times have changed and our style of living had to change as well. I believe I bought this house about two hundred and thirty some years ago. I cannot quiet remember how many years it has been exactly."

"Two hundred and thirty years ago?" Carlos asked, bewildered as his eyes widened slightly. The vampire didn't look a day over twenty-two. James chuckled at the Latino's reaction. "How old are you?"

"Two hundred and sixty two." He answered as if he _was_ only saying twenty two. The angel gaped at him. James just shrugged it off. He was used to this reaction by now. "When you become a vampire you become immortal." He explained.

Carlos looked down at the floor. "Oh." He whispered, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Wow, it must be nice knowing you'll live forever." The angel mumbled.

"It has it perks." James replied, but suddenly his voice wavered. "But it gets lonely." Carlos looked over at him to see his head cast down, something on the tiled floor seemly more interesting at the moment.

"Lonely? But the two of you have each other. You can't be all that lonely." The vampire gave him a weak smile and shook his head.

"Not that type of lonely, little angel." Carlos mouthed an 'oh' once he realized what he meant and he looked back down at the floor. "It is not true when they say vampires do not or cannot fall in love. We can. And we do. We just should not fall in love with people we cannot be with. People like you."

The angel looked up at him. "L-Like me?" He asked.

James nodded and looked out the window. "Yes you, Carlos."

The Latino blinked a few times, shaking his head. "But Kendall doesn't like me-"

"_Yet_." James interrupted. "I have never seen him act this way with anyone before. _Ever_. Not even when we were human." He stated.

Carlos frowned. "But he treats me as if I'm his possession. Not someone he actually cares about."

"That is just how Kendall is. He has never been good with showing his feelings. But he cannot mask everything. Especially from me." Explained James.

"Oh." Carlos looked away, contemplating on what the vampire just said. Memories from earlier flashed in his mind and his cheeks turned crimson read, but he was glad James didn't notice.

The vampire finally turned to look at him. "Remember, Kendall has not cared for anyone in a very long time. It is not that he has forgotten how. It is just something he has not done and is not used to anymore. But trust me. You shall see it soon."

Suddenly a maid came up to them, bowing to both then setting her attention on James. "Master Coleman, your presence is needed." He nodded as she walked away.

"Well you have seen everything. But feel free to keep exploring. Just stay away from Jett's wing." He said. Carlos nodded. James smiled and followed after the maid. The Latino sighed and looked around, unsure of where to go from here. _What should he do now?_

* * *

It was well after night fall when Kendall returned home after retrieving a large duffle bag full of Carlos' belongings. After stopping by his home, he went out to feed. Just as the night before, he had only fed from one person because once again no one else's blood could satisfy his thirst. He walked into the mansion and up to his room. He opened the door to see his angel sitting on the bed, deep into a book. Too deep to notice his presence. He smiled lightly and walked to the bed and climbed across it.

Carlos was unaware of the vampire until he felt weight in his lap. He looked down to see Kendall with his head facing him and his eyes closed. He was about to say something but Kendall spoke before he could.

"I am tired. Do…you mind if I lay my head…on your lap?" He asked, not opening his eyes. Carlos' eyes softened, he was able to tell Kendall was tired. Not only did he sound like he was, he looked like it too. Carlos didn't know what he was doing as his hands moved on their own accord. He put down the book and began to gently stroke the vampire's hair.

"Are you…alright Kendall?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Kendall's lips formed a half smirk.

"Is my angel worried…about me?" Carlos bit his lip. He didn't want to admit it at first, but he really was worried.

"…I am." He answered, his voice soft. Kendall was actually a bit shocked, his eyes opening suddenly to emphasize that. He didn't expect him to admit that he was.

"You are?" The vampire asked, bewildered.

Carlos looked away but continued to stroke his hair. "Yeah, I am…" The angel trailed off quietly.

"I am a…bit weak." Kendall finally answered, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes again and his weakness began to overcome him once more.

The Latino furrowed his eyebrows. "You're weak?" He asked. "Why?" Carlos returned to stroking Kendall's hair again and he instantly felt the vampire relax against him.

Kendall let out a sigh. "I have…not fed as I should have." He replied. Carlos tilted his head to the side.

"Fed? As in sucking someone's blood?" Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at the innocent little angel's question.

"Yes, my angel…that is what I mean." He explained.

"But how come you haven't?" Carlos asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

The vampire opened his eyes, looking up at the raven haired boy. "_You_." He breathed. The angel quirked his eyebrows, confusion on his face.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes. Ever since I fed from you no other…blood has been as good. No one has yet…to satisfy my thirst. And I will continue to…get weaker and weaker because of it." Kendall closed his eyes again as he spoke, looking away from the raven haired boy as well.

Carlos listened to Kendall explain. He bit his bottom lip, thinking for a moment. He was afraid of what he was about to say next, but he felt like he needed to do this. "Y-You can…feed from me…" The angel whispered, quietly.

Kendall's eyes flew open as his ears caught the soft sound of his voice. "What did you say?" The vampire asked.

"I-I don't want you to grow any weaker. So feed from m-me. You said I-I was the only one who could satisfy your hunger..."

"Are you sure?" The blonde wanted to make sure it was okay.

Carlos thought for a moment longer before he nodded hesitantly. "…yes,"

Kendall sat up and moved closer to Carlos, leaning his body against him. He pressed his lips against the smaller boy's, causing him to gasp out in surprise. The vampire used that to his advantage and slipped his tongue into his angel's mouth.

He began to push Carlos down on the bed as the kiss became more intense. His tongue explored every crevice of his mouth, then intertwined it with Carlos'. The angel couldn't help but let out a quiet moan.

Kendall pulled away from the kiss, trailing them down his jaw line and to his neck. Carlos closed his eyes and gripped the bed sheet, the feeling of the vampire's lips against the skin of his collar bone. Once his lips found his angel's mark, he began to suck on it, hard. Carlos let out a loud, wanton moan, causing Kendall to smirk.

As he did, his fangs protruded from his mouth and seconds later he sunk them into the Latino's skin. He whimpered loudly at the sudden pain, his hands now gripping Kendall's arms tightly. The blonde pressed his fangs deeper, Carlos' sweet blood flowing into his mouth. It felt like pure heaven – the taste of his blood like an aphrodisiac to Kendall. And he couldn't get enough. He pressed himself farther into Carlos as he continued to drink from him.

Carlos couldn't hold back his moans any longer. There was no more pain, only blinding pleasure. He didn't understand why, but he didn't care either. All his mind could think about was how good it felt. However, the pleasure began to fade as he felt all his strength draining from his body. The longer Kendall drank from him, the weaker he became.

Kendall could feel Carlos slipping, instantly realizing he needed to stop before he killed him. He gently pulled away, licking his lips then licking the blood from the wound causing it to close. He pulled away to look at his eyes, seeing them already beginning to close.

"I hope you…feel better…now, Kendall…" Carlos trailed off, sleep overcoming him. Kendall couldn't stop the partial smile that tugged at his lips.

_It seems that may angel may care about me after all_. He thought, shifting his body so he was next to Carlos. He leaned over and turned off the light. Then he wrapped his arms around Carlos' smaller frame and pulled him flush against his larger body. With a kiss to the Latino's forehead, Kendall whispered, "Good night, my angel."

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Hope it was good enough to keep your interested._

_Please review. Any comments make me happy and I appreciate them :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Star Crossed Lovers.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language/sexual themes. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Okay yeah, chapter seven. By the way you guys, I'm aiming for like 80+ reviews for this chapter alright?_

_Also there is a suggestive scene in this. Okay it's probably more than suggestive. Either way, if you don't like it, skip the beginning alright?_

_Please excuse any mistakes._

* * *

Kendall took his thumb and ran it across the soft skin of Carlos' cheek. He didn't understand these feelings he was having. There was no way he was falling for the angel. Was there? He's never felt this way before. Not even when he was human. And he actually…liked this feeling. Maybe he'll take to James about it.

The vampire was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Carlos stir. Seconds later the angel opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Morning, Kendall." He whispered softly, nuzzling his face into Kendall's hand. He wasn't sure why he was acting this way. But he just felt like it.

Kendall smiled lightly and replied, "Good morning, my angel." He trailed his hand down Carlos' face and neck, lightly brushing his fingertips across his mark. The Latino shuddered, letting out a soft, wanton moan as his eyes closed. Kendall smirked and pulled his hand away.

"N-No, please don't…stop." Carlos begged, breathlessly. The vampire's smirk widened, replacing his hands with his lips. He began to suck on the Latino's mark, hard, earning more moans from his angel. Kendall's hands began to roam all over Carlos' body as he shifted above him. Carlos didn't care, as the tingles he received were too pleasurable to enable him to think straight.

Kendall captured Carlos' lips with his as he slid his hand up his shirt; each one pinched and massaged his nipples until they were erect. The angel moaned into his mouth. The vampire pulled away, tugging the Latino's shirt over his head and threw it to the side, not caring wear it landed. He pushed the angel back down and his lips latched onto one of his nipples.

Carlos moaned again as his hands gripped the pillow, his mouth slightly agape. Kendall switched to the other nipple, giving it the same sweat torture, before trailing his lips down Carlos' flat stomach. He looked up at the smaller boy's face as he dipped his tongue into his navel. A shudder ran through his body causing Kendall to smirk again.

The vampire's hands undid the button to Carlos' jeans and unzipped them. He cracked his eyes open and through his hazed vision, he watched as Kendall slowly and sensually pulled them down his legs, causing Carlos to blush again. Once his pants were off, he briefs followed suit, soon leaving the angel lying naked on the bed.

Carlos' face flustered, feeling very embarrassed exposed to the vampire's eyes once again. Kendall smirked, leaning in between his legs. "We are going to try something new today." He whispered, huskily. Carlos' eyes widened. He was hoping he didn't mean what he thought he did. But then again the vampire was still fully clothed.

Kendall wrapped his hand around Carlos' length, automatically causing him to moan, his eyes closing instantly. He began to massage up and down Carlos' shaft, gradually getting faster. More and more moans escaped the angel's mouth. As Kendall continued to stroke him, he brought two of his fingers up to the Latino's mouth.

"Suck." He demanded. Carlos didn't even question him as he wrapped his warm mouth around Kendall's fingers. The vampire moaned quietly at the feeling, almost giving him an erection. Once satisfied he pulled his fingers from Carlos' mouth, also stopping the movement of his other hand. The smaller boy whined, feeling that he was so close to his orgasm. He whimpered at the loss, causing Kendall to smirk once again. He sat up between the Latino's legs. "Spread them." He ordered.

Carlos was wary at first, but none-the-less slowly opened his legs. Kendall smirked, finding the action absolutely sexy. He leaned into him again, stealing another kiss from the angel. As he did, he thrust two fingers into Carlos' hot entrance. Even in the midst of the kiss, Carlos could feel the stinging pain. He pulled back quickly, crying out at the intrusion of Kendall's fingers.

Kendall kept his fingers still, allowing Carlos to adjust. "Ssh, my angel, it will only hurt for a second." He cooed, softly. Carlos tried his best to stay still and let the pain subside. When it finally faded somewhat, he nodded, giving Kendall the sign to continue. The blonde did, pulling his fingers out and pushed them all the way back it.

Carlos winced the first few times but moaned as Kendall scissored his fingers inside him. "Oh God Kendall…more…" The angel demanded. He obliged, thrusting his fingers in even deeper. Suddenly Carlos let out an extremely loud moan, gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles were beginning to turn white as he arched his back almost clear off the bed. Kendall smirked, knowing he just hit Carlos' sweet spot.

He continued his actions, driving his fingers in harder and faster each time. Carlos moaned again and again, throwing his head back as Kendall's fingertips brushed against his prostate. He loved the sight of his angel squirming in the pleasure he caused. He wrapped his free hand around his member, pumping him in time with the thrusts his fingers made. Carlos quickly felt the warm sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach and he released in to Kendall's hand and a bit on his stomach. Kendall pulled his fingers free as he licked his other hand clean of his Carlos' cum. Then he leaned down and licked the rest from his length and stomach.

"Did you like that?" Kendall asked, seductively, looking up at the Latino. Carlos blushed heavily but slowly nodded anyway. He got off the bed, pulling Carlos to his feet. "Your clothes are in that bag. Go take a shower then I will take you where it is you want to go."

Carlos' eyes lit up as he remembered he was allowed to go somewhere today. He smiled, nodding like a little kid as he grabbed his bag and scurried into the bathroom. Kendall couldn't hold back a small smile as he walked into his closest, grabbed some closed and walked to James's bathroom which he knew would not be vacant by now.

Carlos sat on Kendall's bed as he waited for the vampire to return. He had on a pair of stonewashed jean, a fitting dark purple shirt, and white Nikes . A few minutes later Kendall walked in wearing a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt with a dark blue button down on top of it, and a pair of black Vans.

Carlos's eyes followed him as he walked back into his closet. He had to admit, Kendall looked pretty nice. Almost like he was dressed for a date. Carlos's eyes widened. _Was this supposed to be some kind of date?_ But he wasn't dressed for a date. He looked down at his outfit then mentally berated himself for actually thinking it was a date. He didn't know he was zoning out until the bed dipped a bit next to him.

"Where would you like to go?" Kendall asked, sitting down next to the raven haired boy and pulling Carlos from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Carlos asked, cocking his head to the side to look at Kendall. He chuckled at the angel's clueless cuteness.

"Where would you like to go today?"

"Oh!" Carlos said in realization. He clasped his hands together in delight. "Can we go to the zoo? Please?" He looked up at the blonde, his eyes sparkling.

"The zoo?" Kendall raised an eyebrow. It seemed like an odd choice, but his angel seemed to like the idea.

"Yeah. I really enjoying going to the zoo. I'm a big animal lover and I haven't been there in like forever. Please, Kendall?" He looked down at Carlos, catching the hopefulness in his eyes. He smiled lightly, loving the childishness that shone through him.

"Sure, we can go to the zoo." He answered, causing Carlos to beam.

"Yay, thanks!" He chirped.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Kendall led Carlos out the mansion and into their vast driveway. "My car is the red one." He said, tossing him the keys. Carlos nodded and headed to the garage. He watched the angel walk away with a scowl on his face at the presence behind him.

"Going somewhere?" Jett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Was all Kendall answered. Jett crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Where to?" He questioned, knowing by just talking to him that he was pissing the blonde off.

"None of your damn business." Kendall growled.

"Wow! This is your car?" He heard Carlos exclaim. He momentarily forget about Jett and smiled lightly at the sight of Carlos gazing at his car. He walked down the steps and over to him and his ride. It was an electric blue 2013 Selby GT 500. Carlos looked up at him. "This is a very, very nice car."

"You like it?" He asked. The angel nodded, a smile on his face. "I'll let you drive it later."

"Really?" The Latino asked, excitedly. Kendall chuckled and nodded.

"Really." Carlos hopped over to the passenger side of the car and got in. Kendall followed suit, sliding into the driver's seat. He turned on the ignition and drove out of the drive way, giving Jett a hard look as they drove past. Jett frown, walking back inside.

* * *

Carlos felt the interior with his hands, eyes gleaming with excitement and curiosity. "I've never been inside a Mustang before. It's so…luxurious." He breathed. Kendall chuckled again, glancing at his angel every once in a while.

About an hour later they arrived at the zoo. Carlos hopped out of the car, still excited. Kendall couldn't keep himself from the small smile that continued to grace his lips. The two of them walked up to the entrance and Kendall paid for them both.

"Thank you, Kendall." Carlos said, smiling at him with a small blush on his face.

"You're welcome, my angel." He said, taking his hand, causing Carlos's blush to deepen. He led him in in through the entrance. Carlos looked like a little kid, bouncing from one animal enclosure to another. Kendall just followed him around, only becoming interested when Carlos would point something out to him or talk to him about a certain animal. It was past lunchtime when they decided to take a break so Carlos could eat. "What would you like to eat, Carlos?"

Carlos who was tucked against his body with Kendall's arm wrapped around his waist answered, "Hm…" He skimmed over the menu above the window to the food stand. "Oh! A corndog! I love those." He chirped, happily. Kendall smiled lightly at his childishness.

"Alright. One or two?" Suddenly Carlos's stomach growled, answering for him. Carlos blushed. Kendall chuckled as they moved up in line, the next one's to make an order. "I would like two corn dogs. Do you want anything to drink?"

"A water please."

"And a water." The guy behind the counter nodded and went to make the order. Once they got the food, they sat down at a nearby table, with a few animal pens not too far away.

"Thank you again, Kendall." Carlos said, biting into his corndog. Kendall just nodded. He was content on watching his angel. Carlos looked up from his corndog, cocking his head to the side. "What?" Kendall shook his head and smiled lightly.

"Nothing, I just like watching you." Kendall stated, causing Carlos to blush.

"W-Why? I'm not t-that interesting." He stuttered, looking down.

"I think you are. And you are too cute not to stare at." His face turned a deeper shade of red and he looked away, causing Kendall to chuckle again. He continued to watch Carlos eat. Once he was done, Carlos smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"Yummy." He giggled. Kendall smiled again lightly. It seemed to have been doing that a lot lately. But at the moment he didn't really care.

"Ready to see the rest of the zoo?" He asked. Carlos eyes light up and he jumped up off the bench.

"Oh yeah! Let's go see the rest of the animals!" He cheered, excitedly. "I wanna see if they have Red Pandas. They are my favorite animal. They are just so cute!" He gushed, skipping ahead of Kendall. The blonde shook his head, watching the angel in all his happiness.

* * *

_So how was it? Gosh, if I wasn't lazy I'd re-write the entire chapter and make it better and more detailed. But all I really did was change some things up and add a few things. Oh well._

_Please review. They give me more motivation to write :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Star Crossed Lovers.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_This is a warning for you guys. I do not like Jo Taylor. I actually can not stand her character and I'm completely against the Kendall/Jo pairing. Thus why in this story Jo one of the antagonists. Also I may make her seem like a real bitch. But guys, keep in mind that it's the character. I actually really like Katelyn. Just not her character Jo._

_Anyway, uh, I feel like this story is lagging and it's not really all that good. But eh, that's just me. But shout out to the readers who are still with this story and love it. You guys are awesome :)_

_There was no beta reader, please excuse any grammatical mistakes._

* * *

"Look Kendall!" Carlos beamed, waving Kendall over to a closed off animal pen. Kendall leaned closer to see a few furry creatures inside. "Aren't they cute?" He squealed in delight.

"What are they?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he continued to stare at them.

"They're red pandas." Carlos answered, tugging the vampire over with him to read off of the enclosure's animal information.

"These are the animals you said was your favorite?" Kendall looked down at the information plank then back up at the animals.

"Yep." Carlos nodded, smiling. "I like cute and furry animals." The vampire chuckled, glancing at the angel next to him. "What?" He asked, in sincere innocence as he looked up at the blonde.

"Nothing; you are just too cute." Kendall mused, pinching Carlos' cheek. He blushed and mumbled a _hey_ in protest as he swatted the blonde's hand away. "Shall we move on?" He asked and Carlos nodded, grabbing Kendall's hand, and tugging him to the next animal enclosure.

* * *

It was close to evening when the two returned home. Carlos walked into the mansion behind Kendall, carrying a stuffed Red Panda the vampire had bought for him. Kendall had a content look on his face as he walked inside, glancing back at his angel. That is until the sound of his brother's aggravated voice caught his ears. He stopped walking, looking questionable in the direction of the voice as he stood in the foyer. Carlos stopped as well, noticing that Kendall did and looked at him.

"Kendall, is everything okay?" He asked, arms wrapped tightly around his new stuffed animal.

"I have been trying to get rid you for the past three hours. Get the hell out of my house. _Now_." Carlos looked up when he heard James' deep and angry voice. His eyes widened a bit. He's never heard him this angry before.

"Jamie, why are you being so mean to me?" Came an unfamiliar female, whiney voice.

"Dare you not call me, Jamie." He spat. Kendall's jaw dropped. That second voice, he wished his ears were deceiving him. But they weren't. He very well knew who that voice belonged to.

"Kendall, what's going on? Why is James so…angry with this other person?" The angel asked, innocently, lost in confusion. Seconds later James walked from the right hallway to the balcony of the grand dual staircase, catching glimpse of his brother and the angel. Trailing after him was a woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. She stopped next to James, hands on her hips about to say something when she noticed he wasn't paying her any attention.

She followed his gaze until it landed on Kendall. She squealed and headed for the right set of stairs. "Kenny-Kins!" She shouted. Carlos looked on in surprise, then quirked his eyebrows when he heard the vampire growl.

"_Jo_." He cursed under his breath, nearly growling the name in disgust. Carlos looked up at him, still as confused as before.

"Jo?" The Latino asked in a quiet whisper just as the girl latched herself onto Kendall, wrapping her arms around his neck. The blonde, however, just stood there. Actually to Carlos, he looked quite annoyed. It looked like she tried to kiss him when he pushed her off, harshly.

"Get the hell off of me, Jo." He growled. She stood straight, a pout gracing her red lips.

"That is no way to talk to your girlfriend." She scolded, her lips curving upward.

_Girlfriend?_ Thought Carlos as he just stood on the sidelines. He wasn't sure why, but it hurt him to see this woman here.

"_Ex_-girlfriend, you fucking skank." James shouted from his spot still on the balcony.

"Kenny-Kins, are you gonna let him talk to me like that?" She whined, placing her hand on her hips again, her full lips falling in to a pout.

"Yes, and stop calling me that." Kendall bluntly answered. She smirked and stepped up to him, twirling a strand of his hair around her finger. She leaned towards his ear and began to whisper words to him.

Carlos shifted uncomfortably in his spot, uneasiness washing over him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted more than anything to yank the woman by her hair and pull her off of his vampire. But then again, Kendall wasn't _his_. He _was_ Kendall's. And he was only a possession nothing more.

James gazed down at the two in disgust; Kendall hadn't pushed her away this time. Then he caught sight of Carlos. And he could tell that this was eating him up inside. He made a mental note to kick his brother's ass later on. He made his way done the stairs and up to Carlos. He placed an arm around his shoulder causing the angel to look up at him. He smiled down at him.

"How about I take you to out to the garden? I do not think you have seen it yet." James offered. Carlos glanced back at Kendall then back to James, nodding a _yes_. Unnoticed by the other two, he led Carlos out to the backyard, leading him to the garden in the middle of it.

* * *

Once they reached the middle of the vast back yard, they hit the lavish garden. The angel awed at the beauty of it. It may have been night time but the luminescent glows from the torches scattered around mixed with the light of the full moon provided enough ability to see. Carlos reached his hand out, touching a few of the fireflies that flew around them. James continued walking, sitting on a stone bench in front of a grand fountain. The angel followed, sitting next to him.

"I bet you are wondering who that woman is, right?" James asked, his vision elsewhere as he spoke to Carlos.

"Kind of…" Carlos whispered. He didn't want it to seem as if he really cared – when, in fact, he did. And he hated that that woman was left in there alone with Kendall.

"Her name is Jo Taylor, and she is the last girlfriend Kendall had when he was human. She was his last girlfriend period." He began to explain.

"So she's his ex?" Carlos asked, looking at him.

"Yes, but she does not seem to understand that." He face twisted in disgust.

"You don't seem to like her." The Latino mumbled, looking at the expression on James' face.

"I hate her with every fiber of my being. She is the reason why my brother and I are like this."

"She is?" Carlos' eyebrows raised in curiosity. James nodded.

"Yes, she is the one that turned Kendall. Right after she bit him, she ended their relationship and walked off, leaving him to suffer for days after. Then she had the nerve to track me down and flirt with me. I knew something was up, especially when I had no word Kendall for a couple days. I confronted her, said that I would never want to be with her, and told her to leave us alone." He paused for a few seconds, as if thinking. "And that is when she snapped. Her being a vampire and me only being human, I was really no a match for her and she bit me."

"Oh." Carlos whispered, looking at the ground.

"That was the most horrible thing I have ever experience in my life. But I knew I could not just lie around like that. So I went to find Kendall. And with the new abilities I acquired, I was able to find him. He was such a wreck. And it took him a few days to recover over not only the transformation but the heartbreak as well. After that, he vowed to never fall in love again." That caused Carlos to look up at James.

"He was in love with her?" The vampire nodded.

"Yeah, he was. But she broke his heart – _literally_." A light smile graced James' lips as he glanced down at Carlos and that caused the Latino for furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "But then you came along." The angel's eyes widened.

"B-But he doesn't love me. And I-I certainly don't love him." He stuttered in defense. James raised an eyebrow and pulled the red stuffed panda from Carlos' grasp, holding it out of his reach. "Hey, James! Give that back, Kendall bought that for me!" The angel struggled with all his might to get it back. James chuckled, giving him back the stuffed animal, which was instantly squeezed by Carlos.

"Really now? Is that animal that important? Because Kendall gave it to you?" He asked, smugly. Carlos blushed, looking down. "I see how you act around him. And I see how you act when he is not around. I am a vampire, Carlos. Have you forgotten? I can hear your heart beat accelerate when he touches you. Not that your flushed does not face gives it away. I can hear your moans of pleasure too." He chuckled again. At this point Carlos had turned nearly fifteen shades of red as he tried to hide his face behind his stuffed animal.

"Oh my God, I can't believe he heard me." He whispered under his breath. That caused James to chuckle again.

"My hearing has greatly increased. Of course I can hear you, little angel. Even your whispers do not escape my ears. But…I could also see the look of hurt on your face when Jo threw herself on to my brother." The look returned once more as Carlos looked sorrowfully at the ground.

"I-I'm not hurt. I don't care if she throws herself all over him- that- that jerk!" He shouted, standing up as he threw his stuffed animal to the ground and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" James asked, watching him walked away.

"Anywhere! As long as I don't have to see Kendall ever again!"

"You are going to get lost."

"I'll take my chances!" With that said, Carlos' figure faded from sight. The vampire sighed, ruffling a hand through his hair.

"Kendall better come to his Goddamn senses and kick that bitch out of here before he loses something far more precious."

* * *

"C'mon, Kenny, let's go to your room." Jo whispered seductively, tugging Kendall to his room. She opened the door, a smirk appearing on her face as her eyes landed on his bed. She let go of his arm and jumped onto the bed. She laid her head on the pillow but then her eyes narrowed in confusion. "I smell another scent in your bed."

"So?" Kendall said, as he leaned against the door, rubbing his temples. This wench was going to give him a headache, he was sure of it.

"Why is there another scent?" She demanded in question, sitting up. "And it's a human no less!" She snarled at the word _human_. "Who is it? I'll rip them to shreds!" Kendall's eyes darkened immediately and with long, quick strides he advanced on her, instantly gripping her throat. Now that he was a vampire just like her, his strength was greater.

"Do not dare to repeat those words. I will kill you myself, if you threaten that one more time." He growled, dangerously, his grip tightening. Jo clawed at his hand, leaving marks. After seeing her squirm for a few seconds he released her and she collapsed on the bed, gasping for air.

"Tell me…who it is." She demanded once again, trying her best to sit up. Then her eyes widened when the scent registered in her mind. "Him? That _boy_ that was standing in the foyer? You let a male human share your bed?"

"Yes." Kendall bluntly answered, showing no emotion towards Jo.

"But what significance does this…human possibly have to you?"

"He's not a-" Before he finished, Kendall caught himself, decided it by be in his angel's best interest to not reveal what his was to her. "A lot." He said instead, walking over to the door and opening it. "Now I would like you to leave and I would prefer if you never came back."

She huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms as she stood up. "No, I will be back. Because I'm not about to let a human take want is mine." Kendall leaned forward, hissing dangerously as he bared his fangs.

"Get out!" He bellowed. Her eyes widened, and then formed a glare as she stomped out of his room and to the front door. He watched her as she left through the large French doors from the balcony. He sighed, rubbing his temples once more. He was right, that wench always did manage to give him a headache. He rested his head against the cool marble of the balcony railing. When suddenly he remembered Carlos. "Damn."

* * *

_Well if you guys liked it then please review okay? I'm aiming for 90+ reviews._

_Reviews give me more motivation to write and they also let me know if I should continue writing this story._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Star Crossed Lovers.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Um okay I don't really know what to say here. Accept thanks for getting me to 100 review, you guys! You are all awesome and I love each and every one of you :)_

_Oh and here's something. If you guys get me up to 120 reviews this chapter than I'll tell you guys about a major idea in the sequel for this story :D_

_Ugh, you guys know what I just realized? I absolutely hate proofreading my own work :/ Anyway! Enjoy._

_No beta reader, please excuse any grammatical errors._

* * *

With a sigh and one last glance around the area, James walked back into the mansion. He would have gone after Carlos, but he knew it wasn't in his place to chase after the angel. Kendall would have to be the one to do that. As he walked inside he met up with Kendall. The older vampire glared at his younger brother. The blonde couldn't understand why the elder gave him such a look.

"Go find Carlos; _now_." He said sternly, in all seriousness. Kendall was taken aback by the tone of his elder brother. But then quirked his eyebrows once he realized what James had said.

"Go find him?" He questioned, confused. "Do you mean he is not with you?"

"No his is not. He stormed off because of you and that God forsaken skank." He spat.

Kendall, for the life of him, couldn't understand why Carlos would have such an outburst. "But why would he-" James cut him off with a frustrated sigh.

"Honestly brother. Is it because he is a man and not a woman? Is it because you are not sure about your sexuality? Or are you just too dense to realize it?" He asked, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples – Kendall always knew how to give him a headache.

"What are you are you talking about?"

"I cannot believe we are brothers." Before Kendall could protest, he pushed the younger one out the door. "Just go find him. Before Jett does." Kendall's eyes widened at Jett's name and without wasting any more time, he hurried into the backyard, using his senses to track his angel. James watched him fade away; hoping Jett really wouldn't find Carlos first.

* * *

Carlos sat down at the foot of large tree, drawling his knees to his chest. He wiped his tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand. He couldn't believe he was crying – _unless he was really in love with Kendall_. But why would he be in love with him? This vampire – who not only kidnapped him, but marked him as well; made him a possession. How could he love someone like that?

_And yet, he did_. Another tear trailed down his cheek and onto his leg. "I guess I really am in love with Kendall." He finally admitted out loud as another wave of fresh tears flowed down his face. He couldn't quite understand how he let himself fall in love with someone in such a short period of time. He let out a sorrowful sigh. Now that he finally accepted his self-confession, what was he to do? He couldn't exactly confess to Kendall. He knew he wouldn't return his feelings. Or so he thought. "Well as long as I stay here I still get to be with him. But in turn that may just break my heart even more." Carlos sat in silence, his mind going blank.

"Little angel, why are you so sad?" Carlos jumped at the sound of the new voice and looked up, slight fear shining through his eyes. Jett lightly smirk, one of his fangs visible as he leaned with crossed arms against a nearby tree. Carlos slowly tried to inch away but suddenly felt that he couldn't.

"Why can't-" Carlos began.

"Why can you not move? Because I am preventing you from doing so." Jett answered. "I do not want the little angel running away, now do I?"

"Y-You are?" The vampire pushed himself of the trunk of the tree, advancing towards the angel. He knelt down in front of him, wiping his tears away. Carlos' breath hitched, shuddering at Jett's touch. He closed his eyes tightly and he tilted his head to the side. Jett chuckled as he trailed his touch down his neck.

"Kendall had made you cry, did he not? Him and his girlfriend." Jett said, still caressing the angel. Carlos turned his head back to face him, opening his eyes.

"_Ex-girlfriend_." He corrected. The vampire smiled, smugly.

"I beg to differ, little angel. She didn't look like an ex from what I saw." Carlos could have sworn his heart broke little by little with every word he heard Jett say. Carlos looked away again, another tear sliding down his face. The vampire wiped that one away and offered his hand. "Come now. Dark has fallen, and it is cold. You should not be out here."

Carlos warily gazed at his hand, then up at his face, shocked at what he didn't see there. No malice, no smugness, nothing. It was just a simple expression. Carlos wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to trust Jett, but it was late. And he was getting very cold. And the last thing he wanted was for Kendall to find him here. So, against his better judgment, he placed his hand into the vampire's.

Jett smiled lightly and pulled the angel to his feet. He led him back to the mansion, stopping on the patio outside of the doorway. "You are welcome to stay in my wing." Jett offered.

"N-No thank y-you. I think I'll p-pass." Carlos answered, nervously. He still wasn't sure about Jett's intentions and why he was suddenly being so nice.

"Then I shall take you back to Kendall's wing." He began to tug him towards the wing that belonged to the blonde vampire.

"N-No!" Carlos protested suddenly, causing Jet to stop and look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to be anywhere near him!"

"Then my wing?" The vampire hinted once more.

"Y-Yes, please." Jett nodded, walking ahead to led the way towards his wing. The Latino cautiously followed, completely oblivious to the devilish smirk that graced the vampire's lips.

* * *

"Carlos. Carlos!" Kendall called, making it to the garden. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he ruffled a hand through his hair and sat down on the bench in front of the fountain. The angel was proving far more difficult to track down at the moment. He felt his foot hit something soft and he looked down to see Carlos' stuffed animal. He quirked his eyebrows as he leaned down and picked it off the ground. "His stuffed Red Panda…" With senses catching the scent of the angel, Kendall pushed himself up from the bench and followed in that direction. He continued following the scent around until he stopped, realizing Carlos' scent was mixed with Jett's, and had been for some time now. "Damn." Kendall cursed, following both scents back to the mansion. He rushed in through the back doorway, the scents getting stronger the closer he came to Jett's wing. He leaned against the door, resting his forehead against the cold wood. "He better be unharmed." Came his growl before he thrust the doors open.

* * *

Jett lead Carlos into his study, stopping once inside to glance back at the angel. He had a sorrowful, sad look on his face. His eyes were red, evident that he was crying. He looked a bit flushed and slightly faint. The vampire raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to lie down? You look like you are about to faint." Jett asked, lacing his voice with concern. Carlos could have sworn he was hallucinating when he noticed that emotion in his voice. But he was acquiring a headache and was not in the mood to press the matter. Eventually he nodded, not really caring what he just answered too.

Jett gently placed his hand on the small of his back, leading Carlos out of the study and into his bedroom. The pain in Carlos's head was becoming too much and that seemed to be all he was able to pay any mind to. Jett sat him on the bed and then sat next to him. He brushed a stray piece of hair from the angel's face.

Carlos mentally quirked his eyebrows. _Why was Jett being so nice to him? Why was he even in the vampire's room to begin with?_ Carlos couldn't comprehend the questions he asked himself as he felt Jett's oddly soft and gently voice pierce through his thoughts.

"It would seem tonight has taken a great toll on you, little angel. And I see the blame is on Kendall. I understand that, through his orders, you are forbidden to leave the mansion. However, if you do wish to seek solitude away from him, you are welcome to my quarters." He offered.

Carlos just nodded, feeling fatigue overcome him as he eye lids became heavy. He felt himself gently being pushed down on the bed as his eyes fully closed and sleep took over him. Jett leaned in towards Carlos's neck, his lips ghosting his skin, causing the angel to subconsciously shiver. The vampire pulled back, smirking then lifted himself from the bed. He made his way back into his study, grabbing a book and sitting down in his chair in front of the fireplace.

Not even five minutes later did Kendall storm into his study. Jett raised an eyebrow, looking up from his book. His expression asking 'yes?'. Kendall frowned down at him. "Where is he?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"He?" Jett asked, feigning confusion then inwardly laughing when he caught the annoyed expression upon the other vampire's face. "Oh you mean the angel? The one who barely existed to you just an hour ago?"

Kendall uncrossed his arms, glaring at Jett. He decided to ignore that sentence. "I will not ask you again. Where is he?" He asked once more.

"Oh he is in my room, sleeping." Jett answered, nonchalantly. Kendall's eyes narrowed at him.

"What did you do to him?"

"Do to him? I did nothing but give the poor angel reassurance. After what he witnessed today, God knows he needed it." He stood up, placing the book down and stepped up to Kendall. Kendall stood his ground, his expression never changing. "Do not think I do not see what goes on in this mansion, Kendall. From what I have seen, I do believe you have broken the angel's heart."

Kendall was taken aback by that. _Broke his heart? How could he have done that?_ He was clearly shocked but it went unnoticed by the other vampire. He quickly pushed his thoughts aside, focusing all his attention back on him. He cursed under his breath at the smirk that was painted on Jett's face.

"And you very well know, Kendall, that broken hearts cannot be mended on their own." Jett said, a hint of cocky amusement in his voice. Kendall growled.

"I told you before, you best never lay a hand on him. Or I will kill you." With that said he walked off into Jett's room, his entire demeanor changing once his eyes landed on his sleeping angel. He scooped him up into his arms and carried him out of Jett's quarters, without even giving the other vampire a second glance.

Jett sat back in his chair, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Do not worry Kendall, in due time I will take that angel. And then there will be nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

Kendall carried Carlos back to his room. He gently laid him onto the bed, pulling the covers up around him when he saw him shiver. He sat on the edge of the bed bed, leaning over his body as he gazed at his sleeping face. Lifting his hand, he gently brushed his thumb over the angel's tear streaked cheek.

"I made you cry." He whispered to himself. He didn't know what was going on inside him. Never had he been so confused. He had no idea what to do. Was he gay? Did he love Carlos? Was he just lusting after him? So many questions made his head hurt. He looked back down at Carlos, leaning into to him. "I'm sorry." With those words he placed a soft kiss on the angel's lips then left the room.

* * *

_There you have it folks, chapter nine._

_Send me in reviews okay? And let me know you guys are liking this :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Star Crossed Lovers.** Kendall/Carlos. drama/romance. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_I HAVE NO EXCUSES._

_I'm going to be honest with you guys. Between school, work, and the fact that I'm not only lazy sometimes, but I tend to have writer's block a lot, I haven't really updated anything. But I'm trying to get back in to writing. BECAUSE IT'S SUMMER! And I'm out of school. Sure there's work, but it's okay, at least I'm not going to be as busy._

_Sorry this chapter is so short. But I literally when to re-write this chapter and realized I hated the entire second half. After deleting it I went from 4 pages down to two. So I'm just trying to the this story running again. So bare with me, please?_

_Also, if you guys still want to know the idea I promise last chapter let me know, yes? Anyway, do enjoy._

_No beta reader, but I don't think my mistakes are that bad._

* * *

Carlos eyes slowly fluttered opening, leaving his mind feeling lost and quite disoriented. He was barely able to remember that he had fallen asleep in Jett's wing, though instead he woke up in another. The Latino stared blankly ahead at the wall as he curled his body in to fetal position, memories of what happened yesterday flooding back in to his mind. Unable to stop himself, a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Please, my angel, do not cry anymore." He heard Kendall's voice plead. The raven haired boy was surprised that Kendall was in the room, taking no notice of his presence, but he tried not to make it obvious. Carlos came to the conclusion that the vampire had come to fetch him from Jett's room last night and brought him back here. "I'm sorry,"

The angel furrowed his eyebrows. _Did he hear right? Was Kendall apologizing?_ "For what?" He asked, coldly, never looking in the blonde's direction. Kendall couldn't help but wince at the smaller boy's harsh tone as he sat on the bed next to him by his backside.

"For yesterday, for Jo, for making you cry, for letting her hang all over me like that." He answered the angel. Kendall heard him scoff.

"And you really think I care about that?" Carlos asked. Though that was a lie, and the angel was sure that even his own voice betrayed he words. However before he could make it any more obvious, without letting Kendall say another word the raven haired boy climbed off the bed and walked in to the bathroom, letting the door slam shut on its own.

The vampire sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That went well," He mumbled sarcastically to himself as he got up and left the room.

* * *

Carlos spent most of the rest of the day steering clear of Kendall, which at the moment, was not a hard task, seeing as the vampire decided the angel needed the space. He sat himself on the steps of the patio that overlooked the vast backyard. He slumped forward, resting his chin in his hands which was set on his knees. He let out a sigh, never has his mind and heart been so torn and confused before.

The angel didn't more at all as noticed someone sat next to him. It was James. He said nothing to the taller boy, knowing full well the elder already knew what was going on.

"I do apologize for my brother," He said, letting out a sigh. "I know he can be a tad…now what is the word to use?"

"Insensitive," Carlos replied as he half-heartedly laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he did.

James nodded his head. "Yes, that would be a good word. He can be very dense and oblivious, for a lack of better terms."

"I've noticed." The angel scoffed as he began to trace a pattern that was carved in to the concrete steps of the mansion.

James looked over at Carlos, knowing what this was all doing to the smaller boy. And he had grown to like the angel, so seeing him depressed like this was something he did not like. "You know, it is not because of Jo." He stated.

Carlos looked up at James, tilting his head to the side. "What?" He asked with a look of confusion on his face. He looked up at the vampire, clearing wanting him to explain.

"The way he is acting. It is not because of Jo. Yes, the way he handled- or better yet failed to handle- the situation was wrong. But it was not because of her. Like I said, he can be very oblivious to things. And that includes his own feelings. He is just in denial."

"How do you know he's in denial? In denial of what exactly?" He asked. "What makes you think he even has feelings for me that he would be denying?" James laughed, a smile gracing his lips.

"I am pretty sure, little angel, that you have not noticed this because you have been avoiding my brother all day. But he has been miserable since this morning. I know him better than he knows himself. And that is something he cannot hide from me."

"I don't know." Carlos mumbled, looking down now. "It's not that I don't believe you, James. I just don't know if I can bring myself to believe _him_. He hasn't given me any reasons to believe him."

James nodded his head. "You must give it time though," He said, reassuringly and patted Carlos' shoulder.

"Okay. But I can't wait forever. Not like he can." He said. James nodded again, fully understanding what the angel meant by that.

* * *

Carlos kept doing all he could to avoid Kendall for the rest of the day. He wasn't sure if he was doing it because the blonde vampire deserved the cold shoulder – which he certainly did – but mainly, he was saving himself the pain of having to face the taller boy. At this point, he wanted to avoid everyone if that was possible.

He just felt so confused. He didn't know what to do or how to feel. He knew he had come to like Kendall. Hell, maybe even more than that. But he knew it was unrequited love and that Kendall did not return his feelings.

He found himself in the library, a place he seems to visit often. He sat down on one of the large chairs by the unused fireplace. He slumped in his seat and let out a defeating sigh. He just wanted to go, more than anything else that's all he wanted to do. But he had no idea how that was even possible at this point.

Then his new desire was for his imprisonment so to speak to become his new home. And by that, he just wished those he lived with cared about him, making this 'house feel like home'. James was the only one who showed him any compassion. But Carlos didn't want it to be just James. He wanted Kendall to care about him too.

* * *

_Okay so I hope that didn't lull you to sleep. Please leave me feedback :)_


End file.
